


PrincessFell

by SquishyGlowButt



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Chara and Frisk Share a Body, Chara and Frisk are Siblings, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frisk Needs A Hug, Frisk is a girl, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Sans, PrincessFell, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Temporary Character Death, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, possible daddy kink?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquishyGlowButt/pseuds/SquishyGlowButt
Summary: Frisk wakes up in strange clothes talking to a strange flower and is sought after by strange monsters, but the strangest thing is that she is somehow the princess of the Underground and an aggressive skeleton won't leave her alone!(I'm really bad at summaries so it might change in the future)





	1. The Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> This is my first fic, and my first AU, PrincessFell.  
> 

It was dark, and quiet, but not scary. The darkness enveloped her as if a thick blanket. It was soothing and comforting, shushing any noise, that is if there were any, from disturbing the young woman in…  
‘What was I doing? I don't remember.’ The petite woman thought to herself, and almost forgot immediately after a yawn. She felt as if she had something important to do, but everytime she tried to think of what it could be, it seemed as if someone had wiped the thought away, leaving only the need to do something lingering as if a stain on her mind.  
The woman held back a yawn, wanting so badly to just give in to the darkness that enwrapped her, but as time has passed, the need to remember started to ache deep in her soul. The darkness just shushed, and continue to rock her, as if trying to stop a crying babe, just like it has always done whenever she woke up. But everytime she did wake up from her forced slumber, the feeling would just grow, and she could just almost grasp ahold of what she was trying to remember.  
The young woman groaned and shook her head. ‘No, I don’t want to go back to sleep.’ She tried to mouth the words that she was thinking, but nothing came out. And again, the blackness around her tried to make her go back to sleep. ‘No! Enough!’ Her silent words became more sound, more awake, more determined.  
The woman shook her head, which she had immediately regretted, a sudden feeling of a skull splitting pain radiated from the back of her head, downwards. She gasped, clutching onto her head as she tried to scream, but not a single noise escaped her silent, screaming mouth. She fell to the floor, panting and crying. The minutes of the throbbing, stabbing pain seemed to turn to hours, but she couldn't tell. She didn’t even know where she was.  
The once soothing and familiar void seem to have become almost foreign as the pain from her head gone down to the rest of her body. She felt as if her entire soul was being stabbed and then burnt. She gasped for air, begging for death to relieve her of her pain. ‘I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’ll be good! I’ll go back to sleep! Just make it stop!’ She mentally screamed. ‘Just end it already! Please!’  
And just like that, it stopped. The woman sighed in relief as the pain slowly subsided to a feeling that felt like nothing more than a slight sunburn and a throbbing headache. She then got herself off the floor and dusted herself off, feeling embarrassed despite no one around to see the little scene she just had. Looking around, she felt more alert than she has ever felt. The dark void was there, but the omnipresent, sentient feeling was no longer there.  
She wondered around, searching for anything. ‘Where am I? And what just happened to me?’ She thought to herself as she quietly took in her surroundings, or rather, the lack of. After walking for what felt like countless hours, she was able to see someone in the distance. ‘I’m not alone after all! Maybe they know a way out of this shithole’ The woman happily thought. She just wanted to get the hell out of here! Her stomach growled in response to sudden burst of optimism. ‘And maybe somewhere to get something to eat! I haven’t eaten since…. Huh? I don’t remember? How long have I been here?’  
As she got closer and closer to the one only being there, she realized that it was a young woman, about the same height, and probably around the same age as her. She waved towards the other girl, trying to call out to her, but yet again, not a single noise came out. She inwardly groaned in agitation. How would she be able to ask her how to get out? She began to feel nervous, wringing out the strands of her long, chocolate locks, trying to ease herself as she then stood face to face to the girl.  
She was right. She was about the same age as her, but she had a large, almost uncomfortable looking smile that showed her perfect teeth. The other girl wore a silky, maroon dress with short, off the shoulder sleeves that had strange, grey, feather-like frills on the top and bottom, just like the sweetheart bust of the dress that bore a strange but familiar, silver insignia going up-down-up in order, with a circle above the triangles, and had two minimalistic wings on each side of the circle. She also wore matching gloves and flats that stopped a little above her ankles and wrists. And on top of her long, straight, auburn locks laid a tiara that had two, large butter cups at the bottom of her tiara that laid just above of her ears, and the rest were similar, but smaller flowers, all of which was made from plated gold. She looked almost identical to her, except the other girl’s unnaturally blood, red eyes.  
The other girl giggled, and opened her mouth to speak, but the young woman had only heard a deafening silence. The strange girl got closer, causing the young woman to take a step back. A sudden feeling of urgency and unease started to warp uncomfortably in the woman’s stomach. Every fiber of her body and soul screamed at her to run, but she only took another step backwards. The girl’s creepy smile only grew when she conjured a small, red, heart that floated outside the brunette’s chest, causing her to gasp at the strange feeling, her body suddenly feeling empty and weighed, like a heavy pressure sat onto her chest. The other girl gently grasped it and looked up to the struggling brunette and giggled as she began to squeeze at the small heart with one hand, and waved to the suffering woman. She fell to her knees, as if being controlled to bow while she silently cursed herself for ignoring her gut instinct to run from the strange girl. With one more squeeze and demented chuckle, the girl fell over unconscious.  
It seemed like days when the petite woman had been in a sentient void that had punished her, and running into a strange girl that ripped out a weird, floating heart.  
“Princess? H-hey princess! You need to wake up! If you don’t, you’ll be killed for sure!” A strange, almost childlike voice had woken up the slumbering girl. She slowly got up, and winced in pain as her hand automatically reached for the back of her head, hissing at the pain, and from the wet, sticky feeling on her head. “Damn. What happened?” She opened her amber eyes, daring herself to look at what she knew must’ve been blood on her hands, causing her stomach to churn, but instead of blood, she saw a concerned face on a torn and pitiful, golden flower. She blinked, making sure she was seeing correctly. “Oh thank goodness, princess! You’re alive! I was sure that she killed you!”  
The girl opened her mouth, and began to scream. A horrified and nervous look etched its way onto the talking flower’s face, and it quickly covered the screaming woman’s mouth, muffling her cries of fear with a large, raggedy leaf. “Shhh! Princess! Are you trying to get us k-killed?! You gotta stay quiet or else she’ll c-come back and finish the job!” She quickly stopped her screaming, and stared with wide, horrified eyes at the talking flower with a creme face, staring directly at its beady, black eyes. “W-What are you? Why do you keep calling me ‘princess’?” Asked the confused, scared brunette. The flower tilted its head in confusion and spoke, “what are you talking about, princess? It’s me, Flowey the Flower. Boy, She must’ve really done a number on your head. You were out for three days! I thought you were dead, so I left you alone in your favorite flower patch, but you sure scared me when you started to moan! I thought you became a zombie or something. Wait….y-you’re not a z-z-zombie, are you!?” She watched as Flowey wildly animate his leaves, then cower before her, as if she really was a zombie. She sighed in frustration. ‘I must be going nuts! I’m talking to a flower!’  
“No, I’m not a zombie. My name is Frisk!” Flowey quivered in fear as Frisk rose her voice. She quickly caught on to his fear, and felt guilt gnaw gently in her stomach. She sighed her frustration and leaned over, making Flowey move back in fear. “Look, I’m sorry I raised my voice at you, I’m just confused is all. I didn’t mean to take it out on you.” Flowey looked at her with slight awe on his face, and a peach flush on his small, floral face and looked away.  
Frisk got herself off the ground unsteadily, grabbing ahold of a stray vine that dangled haphazardly from the ceiling. She felt a sharp throb from the back of head, that urgently warned her to get help. Frisk went to touch the back of her head again, and was quickly reminded of the blood on her hands and hair. The sight of blood caused her face to go a ghostly pale, sending a sharp chill throughout her body. Her stomach cramped, causing her to dry heave, and to bring her into a hunched over position, with her hands pressed against her pained abdomen, but nothing but bile came up. Flowey watched in disgust, nearly heaving himself. Once Frisk recomposed herself, she laid a hand on a nearby cobblestone wall and rested the other on her stomach “Ugh, I feel like I got hit by a train! And where did all this blood come from?!”  
Flowey nervously chuckled, “I’ve heard you call the queen many things in private, but never a train!” Frisk snapped her head downwards towards the anxious flower. “What are you talking about? What queen? Also, while I’m asking questions, Where are we?” Flowey looked at her as his face morphed from confusion, to a concerned realization, his tattered, yellow petal, anxiously twitching. “You...You really don’t remember anything, do you?” Frisk shook her head and hissed in pain. ‘I shouldn't have done that!’ She mumbled under breath, then answered out loud to the little flower creature. “To tell you the truth, I don’t even remember anything except that my name is Frisk, I’ll be 18…. Soon, I think? Oh, and I can’t stand the sight or smell of blood, if that wasn’t obvious enough.” Flowey gave her a sad smile and chuckled darkly then deadpanned, “that might be a problem for you, Princess Frisk, because you’re here in the Underground, that’s filled with monsters that want to kill you. In this world, It’s kill or be killed. And just because you’re a princess here, won’t change the fact that you are human, and monsters that don’t believe, or like the fact that you are their princess will try to kill you, or take your soul”  
Frisk’s blood ran cold at what Flowey’s sudden change to a more serious attitude rather than his anxiously skittish, yet somewhat friendly self. “Okay, so you’re saying I’m a princess, I’m underground with a bunch of homicidal monsters that want to kill me or steal my soul. Okay, this is a little too much for me right now. Anything else? What about the king and queen, my mom and dad? How do I get out? You say it’s kill or be killed, but, I don’t wanna do either!” Frisk started to cry as she started to ramble on, something she feels like she does more often than she feels like she should. ‘I don’t wanna die! But I don’t wanna kill! Can’t there be any other way?!’ Flowey put a comforting leaf on her calf and and looked up to her with concerned, understanding eyes. “You got the jist of it, but I should warn you, your m-mother, the queen, from when I saw you, well, P-princess Chara, that was, she was just as bad as the other monsters, if not worse, even though she found you when you were just a baby... You always had new c-cuts and bruises, and they weren’t from falling. I guess it must be monster blood, since you’re her adoptive daughter, a human, and she a m-monster. Same with the King, but you haven’t met him, and I-I hope you never do. H-he was the one who made the kill or be killed rule, after”  
There was just so much to process, and trying to wrap her head around her situation was frying Frisk’s brain. Frisk didn’t know what to do next, but a growl from her stomach had answered that for her. She needed to eat, but she still wasn’t sure where she really was in this ‘Ruins’, let alone where to get something to eat. “Looks like you’re hungry there, Princess, we need to get you something to eat, but the only place in the Ruins that has food is either Muffet’s spider doughnuts and cider, which is really expensive, and the other places are far off in one of the Ruin’s cities.” Flowey stopped for a moment, suddenly deep in thought, wondering as to where he could take his royal friend, when suddenly a strange, gurgle-like sound came behind them in a dark corridor. Frisk and Flowey turned around in fear at the sound. “W-w-we’ve been found! Q-quick, princess! Run!” Frisk looked down at the small, shaking flower and taking a moment to contemplate on picking him up and taking him with her, despite her mind yelling at her to run. “But Flowey! What about you?” She was concerned for the strange flower that has been nothing but helpful since she woke up. The gurgling growl grew louder, echoing through the hall, coming closer to the shaken duo. “D-don’t worry about me! Just r-run!” Frisk didn’t say anything or argued. Just gave Flowey a slight grunt and nod in understanding, hoping with all her heart that the flower creature will be okay. She turned and booked it, not even looking behind her in fear that whatever had found them was hot on her trails, or worse, that Flowey had been caught.  
Frisk found herself running for a long while, twisting and turning through the labyrinth of the Ruin’s long, dark hallways. It had gotten to become so dark that she had a hard time seeing, slowing her down, but she knew that if she slowed down anymore, then the monster that has been following her since the room she met Flowey in would catch up to and make a meal out of her, but she was starting to get exhausted, her heart beating painfully fast, and her lungs desperately trying to catch a breath. Frisk couldn’t stop! She had to stay determined and stay alive! ‘C’mon Frisk! You can do it! I can do it! I refuse to die yet!’ She encouraged herself, pushing herself harder and harder, till she became so focused on running away, that she didn’t think of what she could run into, until she did just that.  
Frisk fell with a soft thud and an ‘oof!’. Frisk nervously put a hand up to the ‘wall’. ‘It’s warm and soft… Wait a minute, walls aren’t warm and soft!’ Frisk looked up just in time for a sudden, warm light to burst in the claws of what looked like a giant, white, goat woman. “M-mom?” the word slipped out of her mouth before she could even realize what was going on. ‘Mom? Why did I call her ‘mom’? And why does she feel so familiar? Unless…’ “My Ch-child?!” The giant, fuzzy monster’s crazed yellow and scarlet eyes softened at the sight of Frisk in front of her before scooping her up in a back-breaking hug.  
“Chara, my child! You’re alive!” Frisk felt hot, salty tears drop onto her cheek. She felt like she had a need to reassure the monster that hugged her breath away, but their ‘reunion’ was short-lived as whatever was chasing Frisk had finally caught up to her, but not before it got a good look at the large, white goat woman with striking red eyes, bathed in a jaundiced sclera from years of drinking to get rid of the pain, forgetting to even properly care of herself, judging by the tattered ankle length black dress with several stains that Frisk didn’t even want to think about, and stopped dead in its tracks. “Q-Queen Toriel! I-I d-didn’t know it was y-your p-p-prey! P-p-p-please s-sp-spare me! I have tadpoles.” Frisk watched in horror in Toriel’s protective embrace as she prepared to dust the large, slimy, frog-like monster that chased and terrorized Frisk. With an apathetic look in her eyes, she spoke up to the fear-shaken monster before her, “Froggit, you and the other citizens were warned never harm a human girl that wears the insignia of the Dreemurrs, and you did just that. You have commited treason towards Princess Chara Dreemurr , and the only way you can pay for your crime, is with your death!” Toriel raised up her flaming hand, conjuring many, angry fireballs, and then directed them towards the froggit. Frisk turned her face, closing her eyes, but she still heard the screeching, suffering screams and cries of the froggit monster burning alive, til he was nothing more than a smoldering pile of slimey dust.  
Frisk shook in Toriel’s arms, her own hot tears threatened to fall. “Don’t worry, my child, I’m here now. Nothing is going to hurt you… Except for me, because you tried to run away again, and you know what happens whenever you disobey my rules and orders.” Frisk shook more violently, emotionally confused weather to accept the one that is supposed to be her mother, or be deathly afraid of her. “My child? What’s wrong? You’re shaking! Are you cold? Do you need mother to warm you up?” She asked with a crooked smile and a condescending voice as she conjured another fireball, bringing it dangerously close to Frisk’s face, close enough to singe some strands of dirty hair from her bangs, causing Frisk to whimper in fear.  
“Chara? Did you do something to your hair? You’re not becoming a rebellious teenager, are you? You’ll never find your prince charming to rule the Ruins with if you make yourself ugly like that. Come now, my ugly little princess, we must go home for your punishment for being a bad princess and running away.” Toriel shot Frisk a dangerous glare, her eyes telling a story of watching or being the cause for many deaths. That crazed look sent shivers down Frisks spine.  
The two walked as a tension built within Frisk, watching her ‘mother’ humming the tune to ‘Alouette’ in a cheerful tune, despite the overwhelmingly aggressive and negative air the the goat monster gave off. ‘I need to find a way to get away from this scary mom-ster, and out these damned Ruins! I also need to find out what happened to me!’ Frisk chuckled at her own pun, despite the situation that she was in. Toriel looked down at the worn-out princess that was chuckling quietly to herself. “What’s so funny, my child? Do you think your punishment is funny?” At that point, Toriel was practically glaring daggers at Frisk who had stopped her laugh, but was now profusely apologizing. “No. mom! I just thought of something funny is all! I’m sorry.”  
Toriel hummed in disapproval. “You’ll see just how funny it is when I take you to your punishment room and see how much pain I can inflict on you before you pass out.” A glint of the same insanity shone through her red eyes from earlier when she killed the large, froggit, making Frisk cower in fear and making Toriel laugh. She dared not speak in protest, determined to just do what she could to survive while not invoking her ‘mother’s’ wrath while she looked for a way to escape the Ruins.  
The two had walked quite a distance for a few in complete silence. Frisk constantly looking over towards the large goat woman, feeling on edge, like she was sitting on a fence where one yard was the crazed, psychopath monster, and the other side being an extremely overbearing, obsessive mother. Neither of which Frisk wanted to see, but her ‘fence’ was thin and jagged, making Frisk hold onto her own words and actions before they could tip her over the edge and suffer the consequences.  
‘This is hell… This MUST be hell! I wake up covered in blood to a talking flower in a weird place, realize I have amnesia, get chased by a giant frog thing, and now this monster that I feel like I need to call mom is gonna kill me!’ Frisk felt the tears trying to flow freely, but she was determined to not let Toriel see her cry, challenging her to ‘give her a real reason to cry’. Frisk felt like that has happened to her before. She rubbed her eyes before the tears could leak, exposing her, and Frisk put on a brave face, as the two entered a small clearing, greeted by the sight of a large, dead tree and and a shabby, rustic shack.  
The petite princess was filled with a sense of familiarity as her eyes gazed upon the house’s missing shingles, and boarded up windows. ‘This must be home’. Toriel stayed unsettling quiet as her eyes started to dart around, searching for any signs that another monster had made themselves unwelcomingly home before she opened the broken down door that groaned a loud squeak in protest. Frisk was greeted with the pungent scent of mold and blood, making her stomach want to cramp again.  
‘Ugh, It reeks of blood here! What happened here?!’ breathed through her mouth instead, tasting dust that was heavy in the air. ‘Still gross, but I rather not smell blood and get woozy and sick like when I was with Flowey.’ The young woman stiffened as she remember her small, floral friend. ‘I hope he’s okay…’ As the disturbed queen ushered Frisk into the house impatiently, she sent out a little prayer, hoping that the one other creature that didn’t want to kill her is still okay.  
A sudden clearing of Toriel’s throat had startled Frisk, clearing her mind of the cloud of worry over Flowey. “Are you forgetting your punishments? Go to the punishment room and stay quiet till I get there to punish you. If you disobey again, then don’t expect for you to live for long. Now run along so I can ca get changed so I can fully enjoy this without getting anymore stains on this dress.” Toriel chuckled as Frisk's face contort in a horrified grimace.  
The corrupted queen’s chuckle blew up into a maniacal laughter as she walked off into the dark hallway, presumably to her room, while Frisk stood in place as if her feet were cemented onto the ground. Once again, Frisk was left alone in the dark as her tears finally leaked, flowing freely down her dirt coated face. She shouldn’t stay there for long, she needed to find a way out and fast! She needed to survive and get the hell out! Frisk turned around to escaped from the door that she just came in through, but it wouldn't budge. Frisk becoming frantic, trying to get out, but a voice from behind her disrupted her.  
“Howdy again there princess Frisk! I’m glad you made it, but if you’re trying to escape, then you’re not gonna be able to get out through the front door.” To her relief, the voice had belonged to Flowey, who had his raggedy head sticking out of a hole in the rotted floorboards. Frisk’s heart swelled in relief and she quickly bent over, giving the little flower a big hug. Flowey flinched, not being used to affection, but he patted her back in reassurance. “I was so worried! I thought you got killed back there! How did you get away and find me?” Flowey shrugged with his leaves. “I can burrow underground if I needed to get away, and I saw you with the queen and followed you.” Frisk sighed and slumped down onto the ground. “What do I do, Flowey? From the looks of it, I can’t get out, and she told me to go to a ‘punishment room’ and wait for her to torture me! I just want to leave this place! I’m so scared and confused…” Flowey hummed in thought, then looked at her with a worried conviction. “You have to do what she says.” Frisk looked at him with a confused look. “What?! I can’t do that! She’s gonna torture me! Are you crazy?!” Frisk worriedly mumbled, but Flowey just shook his head with an anxious smile. “You gotta trust me on this. I’ll look around and see if I can find an exit while the queen is busy with you. Now go, and quickly! The room is the last room down the hallway. And Princess, stay determined, and don’t die.” And with that, Flowey disappeared underneath the floorboards again. ‘Well, I guess I don’t really have any other option.’ Frisk walked begrudgingly to the punishment room, and sat on the ground as fresh tears tried to bubble themselves onto her cheeks as she waited for Toriel to show up.  
It didn’t take very long the queen to come into the room with a bloody looking apron on top of short sleeve dress that went down mid-calf. Toriel smiled menacingly at the sitting princess, then quickly lifted her up by her long hair, brown hair, forcing her to stand. Her face got real close to Frisk’s, and laughed in her face, the smell of alcohol fresh on her breath  
“What a good child, listening to her mother. Maybe I won’t punish you too badly. You are the favorite of all of my fallen children after all. Now turn around and keep your arms up like a good princess.”  
Frisk had quietly turned around, raising her arms up as she was told and was pushed into the wall, scraping her face into the sharp stone. Frisk let out a whimper as Toriel took both of Frisks petite wrists in a bone-snapping grip, and locked them into steel, chains, forcing to keep the scared princess arms raised.  
“My, my my. These chains are almost too small for you. I guess you are a young woman now, huh? Tell me, my little princess, just how old are you now?” Toriel grab ahold of a thick whip from a trunk near a table of numerous torture devices, snapping it in the air. Frisk started to squirm in her restraints in protest and stuttered her response. “I-I’ll be 19 soon…” a sudden, sharp sting had hit her square between her shoulder blades, causing Frisk to gasp and squeal in shock and pain. “Well, my child, you sure have grown up now. Maybe I should start to look for a suitor for you.” Another snap in the air as the whip striked against Frisk’s back, tearing at the already torn dress. Scarlet started to form against Frisk’s fair skin. A scream vibrated from her aching throat, gaining her yet another whip. “What a princess! Didn’t I teach you that a future queen must stay quiet?” Toriel laughed at Frisk’s pain as the whipping continued for another hour, destroying Frisk’s dress and back.  
“Well my child, I think you’ve learned your lesson for now. I’m rather impressed that you stayed awake for the whole time! I guess I’ll feed you as a little reward.” Toriel unlocked Frisk’s restraints, dropping her onto her side. She was barely conscious, violently shaking and wheezing. Everything hurt, and her throat had hurt so badly from all of screaming that she couldn’t cry. Toriel laughed at the broken princess’ state and kicked her heavily in her stomach.  
“Now go clean up and go to your room. You look and smell disgusting after your punishment.. Now go and get out of my sight.” And with that, Toriel left to go to sleep, leaving Frisk curled into a fetal position on the cold, hard floor.  
Frisk wanted nothing more than to die as she got herself onto her feet with a pained groan after laying on the ground for what seemed like forever, and limped into a room, not even wondering how she knew it was hers. She had painfully stripped herself out of her current dress. The broken princess had winced when she pulled into a newer, more clean dress which looked like the same one that the strange girl from her dream was wearing, and almost threw herself onto the mattress that laid in the corner of the room, but was stopped in her tracks when she saw movement from the corner of her eye. She limped idly towards it, and had found Flowey who was coated in dirt and panting.  
Frisk’s eyes blew up wide and remembered what Flowey had promised. “Flowey!” she croaked. “Did you find the exit?” Frisk grew excited at the thought of leaving, especially after her punishment from Toriel. Flowey gave her a proud smile and responded cheerfully. “Sure did princess! Now we can leave! The exit is downstairs, but we have to be careful so we don’t wake up your mom.” Frisk smiled as relief washed over her, disregarding her cut up back. “Now you should quickly get stuff together and get out.” Frisk had looked around the dark room for some useful items to help her when she leaves.  
While looking around, she found some flats that had seemed to match her dress, some old-looking candy and gold that was stored under the pillow of the mattress, and a large backpack pouch to store it all in. Frisk had slung the backpack, almost taking her breath away when she did. She must’ve still been pumping adrenaline from earlier to have made her forget that she was still very hurt.  
“Wait. Before you go princess Frisk, please take me with you. I don’t want to be stuck down here all alone anymore. Can I come with you?” Flowey looked up at her with eyes full of sadness and loneliness. The sight made her soul tighten in symphony for little flower, and she gave him a kind smile. “Of course you can come with me, Flowey. You’re my friend after all, and you have been so kind and helpful to me.” Flowey cheeks darkened with a peach blush, and tiny tears trickled down his now, smiling face. “Thank you so much Frisk.” Frisk bent down, petting his petals softly and hummed in response.  
Frisk looked around the room one more time, searching for something to help carry him. She had a feeling that him moving around under the dirt would make him slower, but all she could find a was large, old-looking boot that looked like it could hold all of his roots, and the other was a knife that she hoped that would never had to use it, but decided to take it with her just in case. The princess bent back down to the flower and dug him out of the ground and place him in the boot that was now filled with moist soil. “I’m sorry it’s not the most nicest thing to put you in, but it’s all I could find.” Flowey waved her off in dismissal. “That's fine princess Frisk.” Flowey had wrapped vines around her and leaned into her, as if he was hugging her.  
“Now, I’m not very strong, so I can’t fight other monsters to protect you, so make sure you keep your crown on and something of the royal insignia so sone monsters might stay away from you. I’ll do whatever I can to help you whenever I can.” Despite the constant references of being a princess from both Flowey and Toriel, Frisk had forgotten that she was royalty, and had brought a hand to her head, feeling the golden tiara. ‘Well, I guess I really am a princess. Maybe I should take Flowey’s advice and use this to my advantage.’ Once Frisk remembered her royal status, she nodded towards Flowey, her soul filling her up with determination.  
With the knife and Flowey in hand, Frisk had tiptoed outside of her room, and down the stairs that she didn’t realize was there, listening and following to Flowey’s directions. Once downstairs, Frisk was met with a long, dark corridor, and walked in silence. The duo had walked until they were met with a lone figure in the middle of the hallway, and abruptly stopped. Toriel stood in their way with a furious and disappointed look.  
“You shouldn’t have come down here, my child. You should’ve stayed upstairs and listened to my rules. We could’ve stayed together as a happy family. I was even thinking about finding your a suitor and pass down my crown to you. But now that you know the way out, I’ll have to put an end to you.”  
Frisk gulped as ice-cold fear showered over her, but put on a brave face. The exit was so close, and she was determined to leave the Ruins. One by one, fireballs had combustined from thin air and hovered around the disgruntled queen. Just like in her dream, a little red heart had suddenly came out from her chest, gently floating above Frisk, bathing her with a soft red glow. A sudden fireball had bolted towards her, hitting the red heart, causing Frisk to scream.  
“P-princess! You need to dodge! That l-little red heart up there is your soul, and if it keeps taking damage then you’ll d-die!” Flowey had yelled in warning, catching Toriel’s attention. “You?! You’re the one who had derailed her from her royal rules, you little weed! I should’ve dusted you the first time I saw you talking to my little Chara!” The next few fireballs were aimed towards the shaken flower, but Frisk had dodged, making sure Flowey doesn’t get hurt. “You leave him alone, mother! He has been the only one who has shown me any kindness, and I refuse to let you hurt him!”  
Toriel was taken back for a moment and growled in disapproval, and sent many fireballs towards them. Frisk had dodge most, but there were times that she had been hit, burning both her and her soul. “Princess! Y-y-you have to kill her!” Flowey spoke up again, worry was engraved onto his face. Frisk just shook her head. “I can’t kill anyone, Flowey. That's not right at all!” Frisk kept trying to dodge attacked, and Toriel laughed. “You won't make it for one second out there, you stupid, naive child! The king had made it to where it’s kill or be killed. I left him because of that, but after losing so many children to his stupid rules, he just might be right now.” More flaming projectiles kept aiming for the now panting Frisk who kept dodging them.  
“If you leave, then you’ll die slow and painfully, but if you stay still, I’ll make it end quick and painless.” Frisk was caught off guard when dodging a fireball when Toriel suddenly grabbed Frisk by her long, singed hair. Frisk had struggled in her grasp while Flowey tried to help her by shooting small, white, bullet-like seeds at Toriel. Toriel only laughed at the notion. “You should’ve listened to your little weed friend and killed me when you had the chance.” Toriel was just about to engulf Frisk in a large flame, when Flowey had closed his eyes before Toriel could kill Frisk, and had suddenly shouted. “FRISK!”  
Hearing Flowey yell her name filled with determination. I a quick act to get away, Frisk had taken the knife that she still held, and cut her hair free from the furious monster. Flowey and Toriel’s eyes had widened in shock. Frisk had stumbled away from Toriel, her now shoulder length hair swaying softly from the release. Toriel’s attacks had cease all together, her clawed hands covering her mouth in shock as tears fell down he furred cheeks.  
“F-Frisk?! You’re alive?!” Frisk suspiciously eyed her. ‘Why is she calling me by my name now? I only let her call me Chara because I was scared to correct her, but did she really only knew my name when Flowey yelled it?’ Frisk didn’t wait long before responding. “Yeah mom, I’m alive, but I’m leaving now. Please don’t try to stop or follow me.” And with that, Frisk had ran away, towards the exit.  
Frisk had ran and ran until she found a door to the exit. “We did it, Flowey. We’re gonna get out.” Flowey smiled big and gave Frisk another hug. Frisk pushed the door open, an a sudden chill of wind from the outside of the Ruins had greeted her. All around the two was snow and frozen woods. Frisk was grateful for the feeling of the fresh, cool air, breathing it in and laughed joyously. ‘I’m free!’ Frisk danced around in the snow playfully, throwing Flowey in the air.  
Just when Frisk was about to catch the happy little flower, her vision blurred. Her adrenaline rush coming an abrupt halt. The pain from her torture and fight, her hunger, and lack of rest had hit her all of a sudden like a ton of bricks. Taking a step forward, tripping on a large branch, with a loud creek and thud. Flowey had quickly caught himself using his vines to gently bring him to the ground.  
Flowey nudged Frisk, urging her to get up, but she had no energy. She felt so tired and beaten down. Frisk had closed her eyes and moaned softly. ‘Maybe a little nap won’t hurt’. Frisk had started to drift off to sleep, hearing a deep voice talking sounding like it came from the distance.“Don’t you know that you shouldn't sleep in the snow, human?” And with that, Frisk was succumbed to the lure of sleep.


	2. Enter Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I moved to another country, but hopefully I'll be able to start posting more regularly

“No, I don’t want to go back to sleep!’ Sans had heard a yell echoing throughout the darkness of his dreams that he had become accustomed too. ‘That’s weird. No one else but me should be here.’ Sans just shook his head and wondered around like he usually did in his dreams. It was the few times of his life that he felt truly at peace. He didn’t have to worry about his lame job as a sentry and hotdog vendor, bills that always seem to get higher and higher, eating god awful spaghetti until he felt sick to his ecto-stomach, and didn’t have to watch himself around or listen to his his younger yet taller brother, Papyrus  
He had to admit though, just being alone in the void did get boring sometimes with nothing to do but wonder around, so despite his doubt of having company in his empty dreams, he decided to see where the voice had seemed to come from. “No! Enough!” There was that voice again. It sounded like a woman was fighting something, but there wasn’t- well, shouldn’t be someone else here, especially a woman that sounded like she was clearly distressed.  
Sans is the kind of monster that if he was curious about something, he had to find out the answers to all of his questions and rightnow, his curiosity was peaked. ‘Is there really someone else here?’ He shrugged and walked leisurely deeper into the dark abyss towards the echoes of the woman that he couldn’t even see. His curiosity was peaked at this point, but as the theories started to form in his mind, they were quickly interrupted by the hurried sounds of someone running towards him, breathing hard and erratically. Sans was just about to call out to the stranger in his usually lonely dreams when a loud booming voice jutted him out of bed, beads of red sweat dripping down his ivory bones and his SOUL pounding painfully in his chest.   
“SANS! WAKE UP YOU PILE OF LAZY BONES! YOU HAVE WORK TO DO. I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU JUST NAPPED THROUGH THE NIGHT!” Sans gave a sharp and deadly glare to his taller yet younger brother, Papyrus screeching at him at the most unholiest hours of the day just to get him to go to his dead-end day job as a sentry. “Pretty sure that’s called sleeping, Boss. You should give it a try.” Sans sneered at the now fuming Papyrus who started to stomp off. “YOU BETTER HOPE THAT I DON’T FIND YOU NAPPING ON THE JOB OR YOU’LL GET SEVERELY PUNISHED! I’M TIRED OF YOUR SLACKING OFF! A HUMAN MIGHT SHOW UP, AND YOUR LAZINESS BETTER NOT LET THEM SLIP THROUGH!” And with that, Papyrus slammed the door behind him and left to go calibrate his puzzles.   
Sans thought about going to sleep, but he shuddered at the thought of what his brother would do to him if he came back and found Sans snoozing off again. Sans crawled out of bed and stretched with a yawn, popping echoing down his vertebrae. Sans got himself ready, putting on a maroon sweater, black gym shorts, a thick, black leather jacket lined with fur, and trudged his boney feet into some black Vans, and left the house.  
Sans mumbled to himself as he took each step, the snow crunching loudly under his heavy foot falls. “Fucking prick doesn’t even understand that you’re supposed to take off on the weekends. Can’t even sleep in a little bit without his bitchin’!” The shorter,more broad boned skeleton sighed to himself. No matter how angry Papyrus made him, he was at least grateful that his brother gave him a more slow job that allows him to take a nap at the sentry point every once and awhile, despite Papyrus warning him to not do so. Guess his little bro didn’t trust him to take on a more active job that actually required his attention.   
‘Heh, as much as Boss wanted to believe that he’ll one day catch a human and become head of the royal guard, we both know that there’s almost no way in hell that a human is just gonna show up one day.’   
There was only a few times that Sans had seen a human, and when he did, it was when they were already dead and found either outside of the Ruins’ door with their souls floating over their charred body, or in the hands of Undyne. However, it’s been over 20 years since he’s last seen a human, and he didn’t expect to see one today.   
Sans had rubbed at his closed eye sockets and loudly yawned, flashing his large, sharp teeth and glittering, golden tooth, scaring away any of the terrified onlookers who were usually up at this time in the morning. Seeing the other, more weaker monsters cower before the agitated skeleton made him laugh. ‘Good. They still know where their place is. Now if only Boss showed the same kind of respect to his big bro.’ Sans laughed darkly. His little brother used to look up to Sans, but ever since Papyrus joined the royal guard, he has become more aggressive and demanding. Sans smile turned into a pained frown that disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

Not wanting to run into his brother again, Sans decided to take a ‘short cut’ to get to his sentry post near the ruin doors. Sans got himself settled in his mustard and ketchup reeking shack, pulling out a cigar, thinking back on the dream that he had. ‘Just who the hell was in my dream and how did they get there?’ The more Sans had thought, the more curious and confused he had gotten. ‘It’s not possible, unless….?’The nicotine had fogged over his thoughts with a pleasant buzz that drifted off into another sleep, this time without dreams of stranger screaming in his empty, black void.   
Sans’ nap was interrupted by the sounds of giggles and crunching of the snow. It was dark now, and Sans was covered in snow. He must’ve been asleep for awhile now, which surprised him since Papyrus would’ve surely woken him up by now. Sans shook the snow away and teleported near the sounds of the giggles, making sure to be hidden by the foliage of the forest.   
Sans eyelights searched to snowy road for the source of the giggles and widened to find that the source was a short, petite human woman covered in burns barely hidden by a scorched maroon dress and wolden flower tiara on her shoddily cut shoulder-length hair and a strange plant monster. His soul tugged in his chest seeing the woman clearly wounded but dancing playfully in the snow. A smirk grew on his face grimly. He had found a human women.   
The woman started to grow pale and wobble, ultimately tripping on a branch and fall flat on her face. Sans snickered quietly, walking up to the human and the now very concerned flower that frantically tried to get her up. Halfway unconscious, Sans made his presence known to her and spoke out loud, “Don’t you know that you shouldn't sleep in the snow, human?” And with that, she was knocked out and the flower starting to wimper cowardly.  
Sans laughed a hearty laugh. “You humans are supposed to be so strong and powerful, but here you are just laying on the ground. Pathetic.” Something that Sans had said had set off the once cowering flower to speak up with renewed and adrenaline filled viger. “How dare you speak that way to your princess?!”   
‘Oh? Well this just got more interesting.’ Sans raised an eyebrow-like bone structure in curiosity.   
“And what do you mean by that, flower? There has only been a prince and he’s been long dead. Are you seriously telling me that some burnt human is my princess? Do you really expect me to believe this bullshit?” Something that glinted in the now shaking flower’s eyes and the way that the woman was dressed made Sans want to believe him. “Well, it doesn’t matter if she is or isn’t, I was gonna take her soul anyways.”   
Sans grabbed her and held her up by his blue hued magic and prepared a bone that aimed directly toward her heart. Sans smirked. “Goodbye, ‘princess’.” Sans brought down his arm as if slicing in the air, but nothing happened. “Huh?” Sans repeatedly sliced at the air, trying to get his bone to pierce her heart, but every time he tried, nothing would happen.   
“Why isn’t anything happening?” Sans pondered out loud. Flowey who went scurrying the moment he saw a bone conjure up came back out from his hiding spot. “M-maybe you can't k-kill her because she’s our princess?” The frustration of not being able to kill the woman and what the annoying flower’s squeaky voice made Sans snap and send a sharpened bone flying in the direction of the flower. With an “Eep!” the flower was sent back into hiding.   
‘Now what? I’m left with a sleeping human that could be a princess that for some reason that I can’t kill, and if I don’t get home soon, Boss will come out to find and kill me for not eating dinner, and then find the human and kill her and take her soul for himself. Fuck.”   
Sans had released the magical restraints on the woman, catching her with a grunt, and teleported away into a dank and musty shed. “Well, princess, this is gonna be your new home until I find a way to kill ya.” For extra precaution, Sans had put a red, leather collar that he found lying around the ground from when Papyrus kept a dog before he killed it, and had snuggly put on her small throat, tethered to a pole in the middle of the ground through magic. Sans had gone and left her burnt and broken body on the filthy, cold ground, locking the shed door behind him, and into his house.  
Sans had trudged his way back into the two-story home right next to the house,. Walking into the warm, mustard and spaghetti scented living room, Sans was met with a bark of commands from his younger brother. “WIPE THOSE DISGUSTING SHOES ON THE MAT BEFORE YOU COME IN! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT, YOU LAZY BONES! ALSO, YOU’RE LATE AND YOUR DINNER IS COLD. HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THE GREAT AND TERRIFYING PAPYRUS!”   
‘Boss must be in a good mood. Usually if I was late, he would’ve attacked me on sight.’ “Sorry ‘bout that, Boss. Decided to check on my other sentry posts for any humans.” That had lightened Papyrus’ face. “GOOD! YOU MUST’VE HEARD THE NEWS TOO THEN!” Papyrus was practically beaming, which really started to freak Sans out, but his curiosity to find out what ‘news’ Papyrus was talking about made Sans sweat red beads.  
“What news?” Papyrus looked almost stunned by Sans’ question. “HOW WERE YOU ON DIFFERENT SENTRY POSTS AND NOT HEAR THE NEWS?! THE QUEEN IS BACK, AND SHE’S LOOKING FOR HER DAUGHTER, THE PRINCESS! IF I FIND THE PRINCESS, I COULD OVERTAKE UNDYNE AND BECOME THE NEW HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD!”   
Sans was now covered in sweat and cursed under his breath, “fuck.” Papyrus was too excited with his back to Sans to realize that the shorter brother was starting to freak out. ‘So the little shit wasn’t lyin’, she really is the princess. Fuck! What did I get myself into?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A moderately short chapter, but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate kudos, comments, and bookmarks! See ya in the next chapter!


	3. Shed

After a long and awkward dinner with Papyrus, Sans had called it a night, heading to his room, stripping himself out of his clothes and replaced them with a red t-shirt that said ‘Bad To The Bone’, and a pair of red hearted boxers. Sans looked around his room, studying the self-sustained trash tornado and the dusty treadmill before his eyes fell onto the floor that looked like a laundromat exploded onto it, and sighed. Sans just wanted to take today off the calendar and forget what happened today, but he can’t. Today actually happened. He had an actual human prisoner in his shed. He actually had the princess of monsters hidden away in his fucking shed!   
It’s not like he can kill her and take her soul anyways. Something kept preventing him from doing so, and it really pissed him off. What made her special that made it impossible to hurt her? How is a human a princess of all monster kind? Why did the Queen coming out her hiding hole just for one person? What or rather, who was in his dream last night? These are the questions the kept Sans up all night.  
\---  
Frisk groaned in pain just from opening her eyes. All she could see was darkness. ‘No, not this place again!’ Frisk felt both her heart and soul thrum in fear as she walked around in a place that was all too familiar to her. It was the place that she met that strange girl and felt pain all over for no reason at all.   
“Hey! Over here!” Frisk’s neck turned quickly to the strange girl that she met here before. Frisk cautiously walked over to the other woman. “H-hello?” Frisk’s voice was weak as it trembled out of her quivering lips. “Howdy! I bet you have a lot of questions! But before we dive into that, let me just say, OW! I guess you met mom and she was not happy about us running away earlier.”   
Frisk stared at her wide-eyed.   
“Yeah. How did you know? And what do you mean ow?” Frisk was sounding more confident since the other girl didn’t seem to want to rip out her soul again, or so she thought. The girl grinned as she summoned the floating, red heart from the other dream.   
“Let me explain, That red heart there? Yeah, that’s my soul, or rather ours now, and every whip that mom hit you with, I could feel it, and I can tell that she did not go easy on you either, but I’m actually surprised that you didn’t die. You must’ve been really determined to get the hell outta there, not that I blame ya!”  
The girl seemed much more chatty than the last dream, but what the hell did she mean, ‘our soul’? Frisk had so many questions racing through her mind, but only one question came out her, “Who are you?” The girl laughed, and shook her head. “You don’t even recognize your own twin?! Well, I’m Chara, but it seems that our little chat is gonna have to end here, because it looks like you’re waking up. See ya, sis!” and with a giggle, both her and the dream ended.

“Princess! Wake up! You need to get outta here!” Frisk was shaken awake, still with so many questions that threatened to spill out. Frisk opened her eyes to see a very concerned Flowey who looked like he’s been crying. Frisk mumbled as her vision started to focus and take in her surroundings.   
“Flowey? Where are we?” Frisk was terrified, and her voiced showed it, but Flowey extended his to give Frisk’s face a hug and she felt his salty tears stream down on her. ‘He must’ve been so worried, but why? What happened? How did we get here? Whatever here was exactly.’ Flowey slumped back down close to the ground with a guilty look on his face.  
“I’m sorry, Pri- I mean Frisk. I wasn’t able to protect you from the other monster, got out of my boot, and fled. I spent all night looking for you, and I heard some awful news. Your mom, the queen, she left the ruins and has half of the kingdom looking for you. This is really bad, Frisk!” Flowey was practically shaking down to his roots. A sense of panic started to rack through her as she started to realized just how bad her situation was, her own tears beginning to fall.   
“Oh, Flowey! What are we going to do?! I don’t where I am, how I got here, and I hardly know who I am! I’m really going to die soon!” Frisk had curled herself into a shaking, sobbing ball, letting her only friend comfort her with his leaves.   
“Frisk, we need to get you out of here. It’s too dangerous here! He might come back! If he doesn’t kill you, then he’ll bring you to your mom and she’ll kill you instead!” Frisk started to compose herself, wiping away her dirty tears. “Who is ‘he’?” Flowey somehow paled at the question despite his already white face.  
“He’s a short skeleton monster with a scary smile with a gold tooth. Word is that he’s a scary strong monster that kills if someone so looks at him wrong. Once you passed out, he kidnapped you and brought you here. He couldn’t kill you for some reason, but I’m sure he’s gonna take you to your mom! That’s why we need to get you out of here.” Frisk shuddered at the thought that she was kidnapped by some strange monster while she was knocked out, but Flowey was right, and she needed to get the hell out of here before that monster comes back.  
The sound of the door from the other side of the room creaked loud. “Good morning, princess.” It was too late. The very monster that Flowey was talking about just walked right in with the biggest smile full of the sharpest teeth that Frisk has ever seen that made whimper in fear. He wore a big, thick, black leather jacket that was lined with dusty looking fur. Underneath that, he wore a grey shirt with a couple of stains that slightly hugged at his body, showing off his rib cage and what looks like a plump belly.He had dark grey shorts that hung around his hips that ended right underneath his knee capes and several inches above his black converses.  
“W-what do you want from me?” Frisk asked timidly. The question made Sans stop and laugh, his gold tooth glinting in the morning light. “Heh, you don’t know, princess? You’re my prisoner now, and I’m gonna do whatever the hell I want with ya. But first, I’m gonna be the one who’s askin’ the questions ‘round here.”   
The skeleton glared at Flowey, making him flee in terror, making him smile in satisfaction, then grabbed the stool that sat around, and plopped himself onto it right in front of her. “Now, princess, are you really the princess of the monsters?” Sans really wanted to know, his curiosity about it had kept him awake about it all night, and it obviously showed with the dark, heavy bags under his eye sockets.   
Frisk gulped, not sure how to answer since she herself had no idea herself. Ever since she woke up in that bed of flowers in the Ruins, everyone was calling her ‘princess’. Frisk looked into his eye sockets that were void of anything except the red pin pricks that seemed to stare right into her soul. She decided to shake off her fear and be determined to leave, even if she died trying.  
“I have no idea. I just woke up the other day and ever since then everyone has been calling me ‘princess’.” Her response didn’t get a reaction out of him. He just stared at her, searching her face to see if she was lying. A few moments later, he replied with a confused look on his face. “Shit, you’re telling the truth. Well, princess, I can’t kill ya, which pisses me off, but I’m not about to give you up to that shriveled up bitch.” He grabbed her by the collar that she just now realized that she was wearing, meeting him to his eyes. He was several inches taller than her, which wasn’t much since she was probably around four foot, eleven inches or so. She could smell cigar smoke and mustard on his breath.   
“I might not be able to steal your soul and leave this shit hole, but you still might be my ticket out of the Underground still.” That peaked Frisk’s interest. “What do you mean, ‘leave the Underground’? Could you take me with you?” She knew that it was a dumb request, and she should’ve known better, but she was determined to leave this place as well, even if it meant teaming up with the very monster that wants to kill her.  
Sans smirked. He was caught off guard, but he didn’t let her know it. He couldn’t let her manipulate him. “Sweetheart, you don’t really have a choice. I was going to take you to break the barrier and free me.” He laughed darkly. “Although, keeping you secret from the rest of the Underground is going to be a royal pain in my ass.” He barked a laugh at his own pun.   
“Now, if you try to fight me, or run away, you’re gonna have a bad time.” Frisk paled at the thought of all the awful things that he would do if she didn’t comply. “We leave tonight, and tell your flower friend that if he tries to follow us again, he’s gonna end up making a nice bouquet.” Frisk could hear Flowey gulp from his hiding spot. And with that threat, he vanished in thin air, taking with him the oppressive air that Frisk didn’t even realize that making it hard to breathe until she was gasping for air like a fish out of water. Her panic attack lasted until that afternoon.  
Wondering if her floral friend was still around, she called out his name. “Flowey? Are you still there?” And like she thought he would, he poppe from the ground with a concerned look on his white face. “I’m here, Frisk.” Frisk patted his head gently, fresh tears threatened to fall down her already tear stained cheeks. “You heard him, didn’t you? What going to do? I have no choice but to do what he says, or else he’s going to do some awful things to me! What if he throws me off a cliff, or torture me, or make me go hungry?” Her stomach growled loudly in response. Frisk had forgotten the last time that she had ate.  
“Don’t worry you worry about going hungry, Frisk, I know he said that he’ll kill me if I follow, but I think I should be able to sneak some food for you when he’s not looking. I can’t have my kind princess starve! And I don’t think he’ll be able to hurt you for some reason. Just stay determined, princess Frisk!” Frisk smiled at him and gave his small forehead a kiss, causing him to blush a deep orange. “Thank you so much, Flowey, I know I’ll always be able to count on you.”  
After their plan of Flowey secretly following them to give her food and provide that emotional support that Frisk is going to need, Flowey left, leaving Frisk alone to rest before her captor to take her away.   
\---  
After Sans had left the Frisk in his shed, he had to go back to work, coming up with a plan to secretly take her to the barrier. On his way to his sentry post near the Ruins door, he had honed in on a conversation about the missing princess.  
“Hehehe, think if I find that missing princess that the queen will let me marry her and become the king?” “No way! The queen is totally going to give the person who finds her a lot of gold for sure! We would be rich if we find her!” “Yeah, but imagine all the gold someone would get if someone would marry her and become the king? They would really be loaded!” “You got a point there. Let’s find this princess! And hopefully she’s cute or smokin’ hot!” The two monsters laughed as they started on their own journey to find the very woman that Sans had hidden away.   
‘Well, there’s a thought, but who would want to become king of this shit hole? She’s not even that hot, anyways! I’m just gonna take the bitch away and finally become free. Fuck this place!’ Despite his external confidence that he will become free, Sans has a growing feeling in his gut that his competition isn’t going to let up easily.  
The day has come and gone, and Sans was tired from sitting around all day with nothing to do, and he was eager to take the girl and leave town. It’s not going to be easy though, especially with the entire Underground looking for, but if he wanted his freedom and see what real stars looked like, then he’s going to have to put in some actual effort, and he hated putting effort into something.   
He groaned before he headed Grillby’s to get some dinner before he embarked on his journey. ‘I should probably feed the chick. If she’s anything like normal girls, she’s gonna bitch about being hungry and then just get angry over the smallest stuff, and I’m in no mood to hear her bitching. Well, I hope she likes burgers, ‘cuz she don’t really have a choice.’ Sans walked into the warm bar, seeing other monsters already intoxicated. When his gaze met with the other customers, the would either look away frantically, or cower, but Sans didn’t really care, he just wanted wanted to eat one of Grillby’s burgers one last time.   
Sans got up to his usual spot with the faded leather on the stool from where Sans has spent many of his nights drinking away his emotions. Grillby was purple fire elemental who always dressed nicely, and he was one of the few other monsters that Sans would call a friend. “Hey Grillbz! Can I get two burgs? Oh, and a bottle of mustard too. Just put it on my tab.” Grillby stared at him through his glasses, his purple fire crackling from the suggestion of Sans’ tab. “Are you ever going to pay off that tab?” Grillby asked as he started getting the ingredients for Sans’ burgers.   
“Yeah, one day. But for now, I just need some of your burgers that give me heartburn.” Sans’ chuckled at his pun, but Grillby rolled his eyes, handing him the two burgers and a bottle of mustard. “Actually, Grillbz, you got any paper bags? These are to go.” Sans didn’t usually take his meals from Grillby to go, but Grillby shrugged away his suspicion and produced a brown, paper bag from a drawer from underneath the bar. Sans put the two burgers in the bag and downed the mustard before he vanished away.

Frisk was half asleep, but the hunger pains and the constant growling reminder from her stomach would not let her fully fall asleep. Just when she thinks that her stomach will behave, and her eyelids start to fall heavily, the smell of hot, delicious food tickled at her nose, instantly waking her back up and on high alert from the source of the smell.   
She sprang up onto her feet, and her eyes met that with her captor’s, shocking her back to the filthy ground. She looked to his hands holding a strange, brown, paper bag, and her mouth started to water. ‘I hope he plans on sharing whatever is in that bag, I’m starving!’   
Her reaction had caught Sans off-guard, taking a step back from the starving girl who looked hungrily at the bag with the two burgers “Woah there, princess, take it easy. I got some for you too, because I don’t wanna hear any hangry bitching bitchin’ and because you need to put some meat on your bones.” Frisk was too hungry to care about his insults and puns, all she wanted was food, and he had some for her.   
Sans took out his burger, and sat down in front of her, far enough that her collar wouldn’t be able to reach, and started to eat, making her watch as he slowly took his time eating the hot, juicy burger. Frisk whined as she strained at her collar, trying so very desperately to get ahold of the bag, nearly choking herself in the process. Sans watched her with an amused smile before finally finishing her burger and throwing the bag at the pitiful girl.   
Frisk had practically ripped the bag appart before she got her burger and quickly shoved it in her watering mouth. She moaned in bliss from the taste of the juicy burger, practically inhaling it.   
“So, princess, you gotta name, or do I haveta callin’ you ‘princess’?” Frisk nearly choked on the burger from the question. “My name…. My name is Frisk. Frisk Dreamurr. And I don’t think I caught your name.” Trying to be polite and to not anger the skeleton, she replied innocent enough, but she was scared of the monster that wanted to know who she was. But, then again, if they were going to be traveling together, it does make sense to know each other’s names.   
“That’s because I never pitched it, sweetheart. The name’s Sans. Sans T. Skeleton. The T stands for ‘The’. Now, if you’re done eating, let’s hit the road, Frisk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> I appreciate kudos, bookmarks, comments, and this story being shared. 
> 
> Hopefully I'll get some artwork for the story done, but please be patient and stay tooned for the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate comments, kudos, and bookmarks!


End file.
